


Grand Admiral Eli Vanto

by Killer00901



Series: Grand Admiral Eli Vanto [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, No torture for once, Pain, but I already began so who cares, mildly sad, probably gonna fail this, relationships be unfolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer00901/pseuds/Killer00901
Summary: It has been four weeks since the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Eli Vanto is force to pick up where he left off... Strategy, battle and physically.





	Grand Admiral Eli Vanto

Eli Vanto stretched slightly in his bed... Wait...  Why was the room different..? Oh yeah... The quarters where his from the previous Grand Admiral. He forgot that... It was something he still wasn't used to after a few weeks. He got up and went to the refresher. Looking into a mirror and giving a sigh.

Not really the Grand Admiral look to be going for. Especially with the small beard going on. As well as the out of place hair. He started shaving off the small beard and combed his hair into place. He looked over the perfected hair carefully... Still looking good. Then looked down his body. He was actually training to be fit. Slight few abs going on there...

But the unnatural thing there was the swirling blue mark that appeared on his chest above his heart. He scratched at it lightly. It appeared the day after Thrawn fell yet he wasn't bothered to ask any of the medics about it at all. He just assumed it was a trick of the eye... Speaking of eyes... He glanced back up. At least they looked normal but they had a glint of red. Something not easily masked now. Before it had been subtle. He shook his head a bit.

_"Grand Admiral, Rebel ships spotted in sectors four through six."_

_"Send scouts. We can't afford to go on actual rumours. If they're still there, engage with Chimaera. If it's worse than it already is, bring in Interdictor-class Star Destroyer._   _That clear, Tschel?"_

_"Y-Yes, sir... But, if I may ask... Are you alright, sir? You're sounding a lot like the original-"_

"Tschel, watch and man your station. I don't want subtle... Mistakes."

_Some kind of look passed over Eli's eyes and Tschel focused right back on his station. "O-Of course sir... As you wish..."_

It had confused Eli now that he thought about it but he shook his head... Must have been his higher ranking... But it had happened yesterday.

He took a quick, hot shower. Surprised it was slightly warmer than usual. It annoyed him very slightly. Maybe he could get the techs onto it... Just maybe of course.

He left the refresher into his main quarters, getting ready for the daily reports and scouting and such. He passed a few art pictures from his main office. It drew a smile to his face. However brief. It was nice to be reminded of beauty every once in awhile.

He went straight to the bridge. Sat in... His... Command chair and lightly laced his fingers together. "Navigation, any new contacts as of yet?" He asked. There was a difference to his voice. Confusing him slightly.

"Negative, sir. No contacts as of late."

"Good. Tschel, bring up the latest reports from recent times and upload it to my Datapad."

"Course, Command- Grand Admiral. Sending reports now."

"Thank you..." Eli began reading over the reports. Allowing silence to fill the room as he thought over battle plans-

"Also, sir... The Empires sending over a new recruit to the Chimaera. The Emperor has suggested that you meet with the recruit personally."

Ah... The Empire... The only reason he stayed... As well as being worried about his xenophobic parents... And they failed to give him this new update. "Very well. Continue sending me reports until the databanks are empty... When's the new recruit meant to get here?"

"In a couple of minutes sir."

"Prepare hangar Bay 5C-4 for the recruit. Is the recruit being transferred from another ship?"

"Yes, sir. Transferred from the Blood Crow."

He went into quick thought about that... Why would someone transfer from the Blood Crow to a Star Destroyer? No less the Chimaera? He shook his head slightly. "Very well. Keep eye on comms." He stated as he got up from his chair. Took a step away from it and turned. "On second thought... Tschel, get two Stormtroopers down there and escorted the recruit to my meeting chambers."

"Yes sir..."

And with that Eli Vanto went to his meeting chambers. He had a few minutes to cry... After that he could become the Grand Admiral again... Just for timely sake...

Once reaching his chambers, he made sure to display some art. Nothing that would give his personality away. He knew the necessary needs of such a thing. He allowed a few tears to fall but he shook them away. Taking out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette carefully and took a long, careful drag from it. Held it in for a few seconds then released it cooly.

Then the knock came.

"Come in." He called out, focusing carefully on the reports and scrolling through. Every so often, he'd drop the ash from his cigarette into an ashtray but continued smoking.

The male who walked in caught his attention quickly when he glanced up... He wished today wasn't the day to be smoking.

The man was young. Roughly early twenties. But the thing that got him was that the other was non-human. A rarity to see now... But the fact it was a Chiss... He was sure the Empire was doing their best to spite him. He heaved a subtle sigh. "What business do you have aboard the Chimaera, recruit? And don't try and state your name. The Datapads already locked it in for me, Erochra."

Erochra gave a nod. "Of course, Grand Admiral. My role and rank is to not be a recruit but be a medical officer."

Now that was far too convenient for Eli's tastes. "Medical officer? Your field of work extends as far as humans?" He asked.

"It extends to humans and most other non-humans, that is correct."

"Who taught you basic?"

"The previous Grand Admiral, Thrawn."

Eli took a sharp inhale of breath. "Erochra... What were his specific orders..?"

"To check up on you as soon as I can, which would likely be now and to continue checks on you every three weeks."

"The man's a genius... But not that brilliant... I don't need checks. I don't need them nor will I ever need them for hundreds of years. You may be dismissed for the medbay."

"Sir. If I may..."

"Granted, Erochra."

"... You're eyes... Look like that of a Chiss... Please, if I may, get a blood sample from you that your smoking isn't actually harmful to you..."

Eli gave a sigh. "Fine... Just a small blood sample I presume?"

"Yes sir. Small blood sample is all it will be."

"Be done with it then." He replied, apprehensively of course. Holding out his hand as he scrolled through a single report with new vigor. "If anything's off, tell me immediately."

Erochra gave a quick nod. Took a blood sample and went to the medbay to test over it.

Eli gave a sigh of slight annoyance but nothing more as he got up, finishing the report. Going over to a communication unit and activating that. "Captain Yuri Padorin, take us in to section 3-4 with an angle of 0-4-9. Ready the tie fighters for immediate take off."

_"As you wish Grand Admiral."_  Came the somewhat subtle staticy reply from the unit before it shut off... Another thing to get the techs onto.

Eli gave a slight stretch finishing off his cigarette and destroying it... Loosing a sigh as he made his way to the training area. He'd needed to lose some tension.

After a few hours of training and as per usual draining his energy to impossibly low standards. He grabbed a towel as he dabbed his forehead from sweat. Breathing heavily when Erochra appeared. "We need to talk, Grand Admiral."

And a few minutes later, they were in the medbay. "What's so important that you have to get me no more than twenty nine seconds after my training?"

"Grand Admiral, just look at these data results. Your naturally entirely human blood is turning. Rewriting its code to that of a Chiss. And it's started with your eyes. Maybe your own body elsewhere. I don't know. The point is that you're becoming non-human. A Chiss to be exact."

Eli took a seat. Unbelieving of this. "You're joking... This has to be a mock up of some kind..."

"Sir. I cannot lie about these things. It's not part of the job to lie... Nor am I allowed to joke. Facts and statistics are truths I cannot fake."

Eli gave a sigh as he lightly rubbed his eyes. "That explains things... How do we stop it?"

"Stop it? Sir there's no stopping it. It will continue until there's no more code to change..."

Eli sighed more. "Look, I have commanding to do. A fleet to look after. An Empire to try and lead."

"Sir, please. Don't avoid this... Thrawn wouldn't want you to."

"That'll be all, Erochra. Maintain your station and keep me up on further... Updates..." He frowned briefly and rubbed at his chest.

"It's spreading... Isn't it sir..?" Erochra lightly asked.

"Focus on your post and your... Post only..." He replied, biting back pained sounds. It was over in seconds as Eli fought for a few breaths. Shakingly standing up. Fixing up his uniform. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me." He carefully stated then went off to the bridge. Ignoring the medical officer on the way.

Eli didn't know what it was but he found the crew carefully observing him in both curiosity and terror. He grew lightly confused but remembered the medics words as he sat down in his commanding chair.  _It's spreading... Isn't it?_  Eli scoffed very lightly. It was so unlikely...

Yet the looks...

"Sir. We've reached the target destination. Rebel troops have been spotted and being fired upon. Shall we call for reinforcements?"

Ah, Tschel. The one person who has directly looked at him and didn't say anything. "No... Don't call for reinforcements. Allow our squadrons to bomb them. Maybe the fighter squadrons can fire from afar... Don't engage too much." Eli replied. Surprised by how old it sounded. How cultured it sounded... And how it still kept his original accent on its tail.

"Very well, Grand Admiral. It's good to have you back."

'Have you back'? What's the meaning on that..? Unless it meant 'It's good to have you in time for orders', the only other thing would be 'Good to have you back Thrawn'... This worried him a bit. But just by a touch.

Wait, why was he worrying over such a thing. It seemed so ridiculous to do so. So in reply, he gave a nod of agreement. Going into thought over the battle anyways. Watching it with careful precision. "Bring the bombers in, due east and bring the interdictor behind them. I want to see them captured, not killed." He said after a short while.

"At once, Grand Admiral." Came a clipped reply.

The battle was short, tense but an easy victory. Eli gave a sigh of release since it was over. He rubbed his temples lightly to get rid of slight stress and got up from his chair carefully. Trying not to stretch at all as he went into thought over the next orders.

Only to have them stopped with another pained progression from his change. He only just gripped the side of the command chair and let out a pained groan. Gripping at his chest again. Everything he didn't think possible to be hurting was hurting. As if he was being shot inside out and a fire was spreading.

"Sir, are you alright!? Someone call the head medic, now!"

"What in Malachor's happening to him?"

"It doesn't matter, get out of my way!" A pair of feet, running. Then taking position beside his form that was trying to breath. But quivered nonetheless as he used his command chair as a sort of support. "Sir, listen to my voice and calm down." He could do that... And only then, did the pain ease. Leaving the Medical officer to breathe in relief. "Alright, sir... I'm going to personally say that you need rest. Your quarters and yours alone. No one entering in or out without express permission... You like that?" He could only nod in reply. Faintly aware of being pulled up from his crouch beside the command chair.

"That goes for the rest of you. No going near his quarters or in unless permission is granted by me. And you will not send him work during his recovery, nor do you go into battle."

The bridge nodded, sending commands here and there. Though one is to rise and follow the two. "Not now, Tschel. The Grand Admiral needs rest-"

"And someone to keep an eye on him. You can't be in two places at once, so it'll be better if I go. Two people are better than one."

"... If you weren't so damn correct I would've shut you out more... Come on then."

Tschel gave a nod as he followed. Helping in carrying the now passed out Grand Admiral to his quarters. Placing him very carefully in his bed. The others breath laboured. But calm, surprisingly so regarding what happened earlier. He smiled gently at that. He was going to turn and leave. A hand found his in seconds. He looked back, seeing half-red half-human eyes, dazedly looking back at him. "Please... Stay..." He muttered quietly. Nuzzling that hand with carefully attained strength.

Tschel smiled and gave a nod. Squeezing that hand quite gently. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Eli gave a smile in response, falling back into a light sleep.

Tschel gave a sigh, got a chair and dragged it over without breaking hand contact at all. Watching his superior as he sat down with a small smile. Hoping this would be over soon, if at all. He didn't want his superior officer in anymore pain.

Besides, he didn't deserve such a thing. Especially with how cute he's sleeping. And eventually, he fell asleep as well. He hoped hell didn't come knocking in the morning.


End file.
